beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Binary (Home)
The anti-blog of an autistic anti-archist feminist astrologer. Trying to bring order to her chaotic mind by organising all of her varied special interests into one big project. This wiki is my brain on public display, essentially. It's still a mess, but it's helped me categorise and memorise new ideas at a much faster rate than was ever possible pre-internet. As a millennial (aka Pluto in Scorpio - the fucking garbage disposal of Capitalist society) I've experienced life both pre-internet and post-internet. However, unlike Baby boomers (Pluto in Leo) or Gen X'ers (Pluto in Libra, and prior 'silent generation' Pluto in Virgo) we millennials were given the internet right smack in the middle of our childhood. Pluto in Scorpio kids are born no later than mid-1995, when Pluto transited for the last time from Scorpio to Sagittarius and marking the beginning of the 'post-millennial' generation. Even though some of these kids were born prior to the new millennium (1 Jan 2001) they were at most 4 and a half years old and hence the majority of them were born with computers and internet technology as 'normal'. Meanwhile, Pluto in Scorpio were the 'test tube babies' of the internet era. We basically went from 0 to 100 in terms of access to information and also exposure to the world. ...then now the world wonders why we're so depressed, addicted and nihilistic?! This wiki is my way of holding my Tendrils in place in some form of permanent record, such that all of my research doesn't simply go to waste when I die. The fact is that the average lifespan of girls like me is rarely above 40, but I'm gonna make sure that I pass on the lessons I've learned to the next generation, because that's how I see the role of Pluto in Scorpio as a generation. We unveil all the toxicity of the world, by refusing to let it slide anymore. We transmute our trauma into healing and teach others to do the same. We carve out our old scars again and again and wait until we find a reason to heal, or we escape and avoid and implode in our apathetic misery. I offer free asteroid astrology charts for queer, genderqueer/trans and/or neuroqueer (e.g. autistic and otherwise neurodivergent) folx of colour. Donation for all other queer people. Can do a full chart AND asteroids for a negotiable price. Welcome to the Beyond Binary Wiki Suggested pages: Nothing really yet... They're all such a mess at the moment, haha. But I guess my stuff on Pluto is getting a bit more fleshed out (due to me having some very tense pluto aspects in my Birth Chart. Ooh! And if you'd like to make your own birth chart and start learning about astrology try this post: Beginner's Guide to astrology part 1 See full Category List Autism-related: Category:Autism Spectrum, Category:Atypical Autism, Category:Neurodiversity, Autism Spectrum, Autism Comorbidities, Autism and Gender, Autism and Race, Neurodiversity, Autistic Celebrities, Category:Neurodivergent People Astrology-related: Category:Astrology, Category:Zodiac, Pluto, Chiron, Sun Signs, Moon Signs, Lilith, Astrology Theories, Doppelganger Astrology Biology: Category:Biology, Category:Evolutionary Biology, Category:Revolutionary Biology, Category:Life, Epigenetics Race, Sexuality: Category:Race, Category:Racism, Category:Oppression, Racialized Queerness Gender-related: Category:Gender, Category:Transgender, Category:Feminism, Transgender, Transfemininity, Gender, Gender and Autism, Gender Turing Test, Gender and Sex Politics: Category:Politics, Category:Socialism, Category:Capitalism, Category:Imperialism, Marxism, Marx, Neoliberalism Psychology: Category:Psychology, Category:Mental Health, Borderline Personality, Borderline and Gender, Narcissism, Narcissism and Aspergers, Psychopathy, Psychosis, Psychology and Psychiatry, ADHD, Bipolar, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Spectrum Sexuality: Category:Sexuality, Childhood Sexuality, Qu--r Theory (TW: uncensored use of q-word), Cisheteronormativity Blog Structure If you want to see how this wiki gets going, and how a similar personal wiki could work for you, you can check out my Dump page, where I basically just dump links to articles that I've read and some of the key quotes from the article. I tend to save these in my 'notes' app on my phone so that I can quickly stash it for later when I'm reading on the go. Once I'm ready, I (in principle) will take this note, put it into the Dump and then later send each heading of the Dump to a different article page. In reality, I will probably only touch the dump once I set up some sort of Bots to automate the process, because I don't have the spoons to do it myself, tbh. Dedication One of the main aspects of my story I want to be open with is my struggle with mental illness. I spent many years trapped inside the prison of a deeply depressed mind, keeping up a façade of calm confidence while inside I was desperate for help. In my worst years, I chose to keep up this façade at the expense of my health, my friends and my family. Hopefully this can also be somehow useful for anyone else who struggles with a personality {divergence}, depression and/or asperger's/autism to have a different perspective on these things, whereby I believe that all mental health issues can be addressed by a kind of "system maintenance" on the organic quantum computer that is our brain. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Astrology Category:Physics Category:Spirituality Category:Culture Category:Personal